


Limerick 6

by FawkesyLady (Tarma), Havelocked



Series: Limericks For MyWitch25Days [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: MyWitch25Days, Limericks, M/M, Wands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarma/pseuds/FawkesyLady, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havelocked/pseuds/Havelocked
Summary: Written for  theMyWitch25Daysevent on LiveJournal, 2018. Will be ongoing through December 25th, and is hosted byToodleoo.There's still time for anyone who wants to head over and add in. Prompts can be filled as many times as we like.The idea is to write/draw/make presents forMyWitch. It is an opportunity to show appreciation!PS: MyWitch, we love you!





	Limerick 6

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/gifts).



 

 

 

 

 

There was a Charms Teacher named Filius

Whose wandwork was fastidious 

When asked if his dick

Could perform any tricks

Flitwick winked and said, “Ask Sirius.” 

 

 


End file.
